A Day's Jaunt
by The Psychic Mind
Summary: A simple day out proves to be a misfortune for Kamijou Touma and Kanzaki Kaori. However, sometimes, misfortune isn't so bad...
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm the Psychic Mind, here with a To Aru Majutsu no index fanfic for your (I hope ) reading pleasure. Good luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index

000000000

A Day's Jaunt

Prologue

000000000

It was a pleasant morning when Tsuchimikado Motoharu's cellphone started ringing. He diverted his attention from his breakfast to answer it.

"Hello, hello, nyaa.", was the singsong response.

"And a good morning to you too, Tsuchimikado-kun", the voice of Laura Stuart answered.

Tsuchimikado considered it a personal triumph that he did not betray how much her flat tone of voice disturbed him at that moment.

"Archbishop! Lovely to hear from you, how's England?", he replied, full of enthusiasm.

The Archbishop, however was not quite as perky. "OK, Tsuchimikado-kun, there are a lot of things I'd like to talk to you about, but I'll start with this." Her voice got lower, and several degrees more frightening. "Like, for example, those Japanese lessons you gave me."

"Ahh, I see, are you planning on recommending me to your friends, well for a fee I can certainly…" He was cut off by a sound that reminded him a bit of an angry cat. He imagined that he could even hear her hair bristling behind her. "Don't play with me! I know that you deliberately sabotaged my Japanese!

Oh. That.

A smile on his face, Tsuchimikado made a sound of deep disbelief. "Sabotaged? Whatsoever could you mean, Archbishop?" Again, Tsuchimikado congratulated himself mentally on just how innocent he sounded. Again, the Archbishop was having none of it.

"Don't joke. You taught me some weird way of putting words together. Even that Aleister is making fun of me, not to mention half of London!"

Responding with yet another theatrical gasp, Tsuchimikado had to refrain from laughter. Wouldn't do to piss off the Archbishop that much, after all. And besides…he was having too much fun.

"Archbishop", he responded in what he liked to think of as his 'Lecture' voice, "Japanese is a language that has some degrees of personal freedom. As long as it's grammatically correct, it'll work. I simply taught you a method befitting one of your stature.", he said, all while keeping a perfectly straight face and letting nary a quaver of humour enter his voice.

"Liar!" she replied "Stiyl said that it sounded like Old Japanese, but wrong. That guy even had the nerve to be condescending to me! And besides, who told you to teach me like that anyway?" she all but roared.

Really, this was too much fun, he snarked quietly.

Coughing slightly, he got back on the phone. "Archbishop, I'm genuinely sorry about any discomfort this may have caused you. If you have a problem, might I suggest prayer. The Lord hath all the answers…" he held the phone away from his ear to avoid listening to the ranting she was undoubtedly giving. Giving it a good five seconds, he put the phone back on his ear.

"… listening to me, Tsuchimikado-kun?" she was saying.

"Yes, Archbishop", he dutifully replied. There was a pause where he was sure she was considering if he was actually listening, but she soon put it off.

She sighed slightly. "Anyway, did you finish up the investigation on William Orville's movements before he came to Academy City?", she asked.

There was a pause before he responded. "Yes, he seemed to have been in Rome for a brief period before running around dealing with some issues in Prague." He said.

The Archbishop considered this. "And what about after he left?" she asked.

"Nothing as of yet. It seems he has connections with a lot of small magic cabals and freelance mages. Any of these could have helped him out." Tsuchimikado responded.

The Archbishop gave a smile on the other end of the phone. Troublesome, but then he always had been.

She was cut off from her musings by Tsuchimikado. "Kanzaki nee-chin is still in Japan following up some leads, right?", he pressed.

"Yeah, she is, why?", she countered, surprised by the question.

Tsuchimikado looked at the envelope that he had just received in the mail yesterday. "Ah, just a present", he said in a singsong tone.

"A present?", she repeated. Then she smiled. "That's nice of you, Tsuchimikado-kun. Carry on", she replied in the same singsong tone.

In three separate locations, three separate people sneezed.

00000000

"That test was a doozy, huh, Kami-yan?", Tsuchimkado Motoharu asked later that day, during lunch.

"Yeah, yeah", was the lazy response of a certain spiky haired high school student, the aforementioned Kamijou Touma.

Tsuchimikado smiled. Touma, who happened to be looking that way, stiffened at the sight of that smile. Whenever Tsuchimikado started smiling like that, Bad Things happened.

Various memories of the unfourtunate situations that Kamijou had been involved thanks to Tsuchimikado's trickery ran through his mind at light speeds.

After staring at him a while, Kamijou sighed loudly."Alright, Tsuchimikado, what is it this time. Just let me know alright.?", he said in a voice that tried so very hard to be bored, but really wasn't.

Tsuchimikado put down his lunch and stared quizzically at Touma. "What's what, Kamiyan?", he askeed.

A vein started popping in Kamijou's head, followed by two more in quick succession.

He snarled softly. "Stop screwing with me!", he said in a furious whisper. "What sort of situation have you got me involved into this time, hmm?"

Tsuchimkado continued gazing at Touma as if he didn't have a clue of what he was talking about. "Kami-yan", he began gently "did Index bite you on your head too hard or something, because you're rambling and people are noticing."

He gestured at the rest of the lunchroom, who had begun to look at Touma as his rant got progressively louder and louder.

Kamijou blushed and sat down. "Ahh, sorry. I thought you might have involved me in something again."

A sad look appeared on Tsuchimkado's face."I can't believe it. You don't trust me, Kami-yan?", the spy replied in a broken voice.

…

The silence was all the response that Tsuchimkado needed. 'To think that after everything we've been through together, even Kami-yan can't trust me anymore." he lamented.

Kamijou Touma is many things. Brave, kind and generous. However from time to time, he's also a sucker of **epic **proportions.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I trust you, I trust you, OK?" Kamijou said quickly, lest any unsavoury rumours start up.

"I knew I could count on you, Kami-yan", a brilliant smile lit up Tsuchimikado's face. "Now then, if I could ask you to…"

Kamijou leapt out of the seat so fast one would suspect that it had been lit on fire.

"Aha! I knew it! What do you have planned?", he shouted.

Tsuchimkado looked around the lunchroom. "Kami-yan, you're making a scene again", he whispered.

The triumphant look on Touma's face slid off as he, once again, looked around the lunchroom and winced as he saw the stares everybody was giving him. He could almost smell the rumors.

He started laughing awkwardly. "Ah, Tsuchimikado-kun just won a bet with me and I was a bit upset, that's all", he said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

With that explanation, the glares stopped, and Kamijou returned to his seat, to receive a small, mocking clap from Tsuchimikado.

"Wow, you got better at lying, Kami-yan~", he recited in a singsong voice, as he tapped his nose. Touma responded with a very rude hand gesture.

"Save it, Tsuchimikado. Just what do you want me to do?", he asked flatly.

"Wow, so direct. Kami-yan is getting more mature." Tsuchimikado laughed, before pulling out an envelope and handing it to him.

Touma took the envelope in his left hand gingerly. Tsuchimikado blinked.

_What, did he think I was giving him some spiritual tool so he used your left hand… Jeez, _Tsuchimikado thought in consternation.

Meanwhile, Touma opened the envelope and pulled out a ticket. "What, World of Fun?"he asked dubiously. "What's with the shitty name?

Tsuchimikado shrugged. "Hell if I know. Anyway, I got this ticket in a giveaway, but I have a job that day, so you can have it instead, Kami-yan."

"Seriously", Kamijou asked in a dubious voice.

Tsuchimikado sighed. "Yeah, seriously. I'll even ask Maika to watch Index for you while you're out alright?

"Well, when you put it like that" , Touma mused..."Thanks, Tsuchimikado!"

Kamijou finished up his meal and left the lunchroom. As he left, Tsuchimikado, who had been eating at a more sedate pace, chuckled deep inside.

_A sucker's born every minute..._

_00000000_

Later that day, in a relatively nice bed and breakfast in Nara, a phone was incessantly ringing, which was really annoying a certain magician.

With a growl, she threw off the covers, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?", she asked, somehow keeping herself calm.

Pity that this didn't fool the fool on the other end of the line, "Ah, Nee-chin, did I wake you up? So sorry", the voice of one Tsuchimikado Motoharu replied.

One of the Saints chosen by God, and the recently reinstated Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa Catholics, Kanzaki Kaori, sighed.

"Since it's you, I'm almost sure that you knew I was asleep, and waited till then to call me", she remarked.

…

"Why is it that everyone thinks that I'm always scheming something?" Tsuchimikado asked as he raised his arms to the heavens in irritation.

"Because you're you."

Faced with such a ruthless reply, Tsuhimikado can only keep quiet. "Man, you really must have been sleeping, for Nee-chin to be so mean. In any case, did you get the thing that I sent to you in the mail?

"Mail?"

Tsuchimikado rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I bet that you didn't bother to check the mailbox at that motel, right?"

She flushed. "Well, it isn't as if I'm staying here long…"

"Even though I said I would be sending you something? Basically, you went to sleep and forgot all about it, right?"

Guhh!

At the indistinct sound, Tsuchimikado laughed under his breath.

_Is it a bad thing that I like messing with people so much?_

He thought about for a second.

_Nah_!

He returned his attention to the conversation. "Nee-chin, could you please get the envelope?'

Grumbling a bit, she put on a robe, went to the mailbox, and returned to the phone.

"Now what?"

"Now what?", he repeated in amazement." You open it!"

"So this isn't one of your pranks, then?"

"You're still going to open it, so why bother asking?" he queried. She laughed, an unpleasant little laugh that set Tsuchimkado's hair dancing. She **was** a Saint after all. "I haven't forgotten the previous incident, you know. I'm just asking, so that if it is a prank, I can make you suffer even more for lying about it."

He swallowed. This might blow up in his face, rather unpleasantly.

"Just open it", he directed. Rolling her eyes, the Saint did just that. What she saw in the envelope made her still-rolling eyes widen.

"This is… Is this it? Are you serious?"

He sighed. So melodramatic. 'It's nothing to get so serious about, Nee-chin. It's a nice change of pace for you, and besides, I need to give you some info anyway. I could send it to you, or you could sneak in and get it, but wouldn't it be fun to actually enter Academy City without sneaking in? Just for a change of pace. Stiyl found it fun."

"But.."

"No buts, nee-chin. You're not due back in London till Tuesday, so a little fun mixed with work, won't kill you."

She looked at the ticket inside the envelope again. World of Fun? "What's with the stupid name?

It took a fist in the mouth that time to stifle Tsuchimkado Motoharu's laughter. Luckily for him and his little plot, Kanzaki noticed nothing.

"Hell if I know", he responded. 'Well, are you coming or not?"

Kanzaki started pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well…"

The recent incidents with Aqua and her reassuming of the position of Supreme Pontiff came to her mind. Maybe she did take life a tad bit too seriously. A little fun never killed anybody…most of the time.

She smiled. "OK, I'll go. Thank you, Tsuchimikado"

Said trickster smiled at the formal thanks. "No need for thanks between friends, Nee-chin"

After putting down his cell phone, he looked at the device in his hands.

_Another minute, and here's the other sucker._

000000

And here's the prologue of my new story, folks!

This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to split it into the prologue here, and the rest of it.

Please read and review! Flames will be used to fry chicken for my lunch, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 :Setting Off

Here it is, the next chapter of A Day's Jaunt, brought to you by the Psychic Mind.

Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I don't own To Aru Majutsu No Index. Wish I did, though

A Day's Jaunt

Chapter 1: Setting Off

"... Hey, did you get Hittotsu Hajime's new CD?

"... Man, I failed the test on the Application of ESP yesterday, it was horrible..."

"... The supermarket across from my house has a deal Friday on meat, it's that special cloned kind and..."

All around, the quiet and homely chatter of people washed around on the streets of Academy City,as Kamijou Touma made his way to the bus stop for his 'day of fun-filled fun' as it was so inanely put by that troublemaker Tsuchimikado.

Decked out in a blue hoodie with the words 'IB' stylized on the right ( the irony of this had not escaped him, which is why he bought it in the first place) and a pair of blue jeans, Touma whistled at the thought that nothing unlucky had happened to him all day.

Normally speaking, he would be deathly suspicious about this fact, knowing from prior experience that bad luck was like garbage, it tended to get worse and worse the more it accumulated.

The fact that he had been sent here by Tsuchimikado wasn't helping, either

However today would be different!

The world could be a decent place filled with good luck, even for a God-forsaken person like himself!

… Or at least that's what that late-night pop psychology show had said. Granted that most of it had been rubbish, but one thing had stuck out for the unlucky boy.

One little phrase.

A bad premonition would bring about a bad future was what the woman that was trying far too hard to look trendy had said.

If you thought you were unlucky, then you would be unlucky. If you thought you were lucky, then you would be lucky.

That might not work for someone who had a mysterious right hand, but he was willing to try anyway.

Hell, he was willing to try anything.

"Hey, Touma!"

Touma was taken out of his musing by the voice of a certain electromaster calling out to him.

Quickly trying to remember if he had insulted, mocked, ignored, or generally irritated her the last time they met, since he really didn't want to have Imagine Breaker eat a lightning bolt or a Railgun this early in the morning, he turned around slowly.

Greeting him were the faces of Misaka Mikoto who, thankfully just looked curious and not pissed, Shirai Kuroko, who was looking at him as if he were the cause of all her misfortune, which was the way she looked half the time he saw her, with or without Mikoto around, and two other girls who looked curious, probably wondering who Tokiwadai's famed Railgun was calling out to.

Wondering if this was the start of the 'Unlucky Streak', as Index had dubbed it, he walked over to the girls amidst the vaguely interested stares of people near him: that Tokiwadai uniform was eye-catching after all.

"Yo, Misaka, you going to the waterpark too?" Said girl smiled slightly. "Yeah, won free tickets"

One of the unknown girls that were with Mikoto, the taller one, looked me over curiously. "Mikoto-san, is this a friend of yours?"

Mikoto blushed slightly, a fact that was not lost on either of the two girls that were with her… or Kuroko.

"He's a friend of mine, Kamijou Touma." She gestured to the two girls, one wearing a peasant blouse and cutoff jeans, and the other girl, wearing a white blouse with frills on it and a knee—length skirt. Orthodox clothes, but she was also wearing a tiara made of flowers. "Touma, these are my friends, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko."

After exchanging greeting with the both of them and Kuroko, Kamijou looked around at the small crowd of people, no more than 29, who were waiting on the bus to the amusement park. Apart from himself and Misaka's friends, most of the people looked as if they were in university, and also looked excited to be here.

Misaka's friends, Saten and Uiharu also looked excited, Saten more so. Kuroko was giving off her usual calm attitude while Misaka was also looking around the crowd.

Touma'a attention was caught by an excited and envious squeal from Uiharu. "Wow, that person over there is really gorgeous!

'She must be a model", Saten replied knowledgeably.

Touma turned around. Looking at a map, was a woman dressed in a denim jacket with one of the arms cut off, and a pair of bellbottom jeans with one of the legs cut off. Unusually, (for her ) she wasn't wearing her usual cut-off T-shirt but a normal pink one.

Kanzaki! On second thought, this made sense, it must have been another one of Tsuchimikado's plans after all...

Uiharu, Saten ,Misaka and Kuroko all turned at his exclamation.

"Oi, you know that woman?", Misaka questioned.

"Well..."

Having seemingly heard her name being called, even all the way where she was, the woman in question turned around, and seeing Kamijou, reveals a surprised look and walks over.

"Kamijou Touma, what are you doing here?"Her eyes narrowed. "Did Tsuchimikado send you?"

At her question, Touma's eyes narrowed as well. She wasn't here for him, and yet Tsuchimikado seems to have sent her, so that means...

Heaving a sigh, he addressed the increasingly looking pissed off Saint. "Yes, but I don't think it's what you think it is.

Kanzaki raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Hearing the sound of sparks from behind him, Touma suddenly remembered his manners. "Sorry, Misaka, Shirai-san, Saten-san, Uiharu-san, this is a friend of mine, Kanzaki Kaori. Kanzaki, these are my friends."

Having exchanged pleasantries, Kanzaki pulled Kamijou aside. "What is going on here?", she said in a whisper.

"That's my line!", Touma retorted. "Well, are you here on a job?"

She shook her head. "I just came here to get some routine info from Tsuchimikado. I could have gotten it by phone, but he said he had some tickets for some theme park that was open to tourists from outside the city and that it would be fun. "

"He told me he had free tickets too!"

"Wait, the that means.."

They growled, as one. "Tsuchimikado..."

1.3 km away, in a high-class limo, installed with all the latest amenities, Tsuchimikado Motoharu threw down his headset in disgust, and not a little fear.

"Tch, to think that I would be found out so soon, is this Kami-yan's bad luck affecting me, or is it Nee-chin's good luck helping her? "

He smirked. "No matter, the show goes on, nya."

From his seat on the opposite side of the limo, Etzali sighed. "The things I do for money...

Saten looked at Kamijou and Kanzaki. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Hell if I know!" Misaka snapped.

"Sorry for bothering you then", Saten sniffed.

Blushing at her outburst, Misaka slumped her shoulders slightly. "Sorry, I'm sure they're ..friends. That Touma is great at making friends."

Blinking at her words, the conversation was cut off as Kanzaki and Touma walked over.

Seeing the look on their faces, Kamijou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, we just...needed to check something. I didn't expect to see Kanzaki here since she lives in London. She was in Japan for a business trip and apparently a certain mutual friend gave her tickets to come here." 

Uiharu looked at Kanzaki in amazement. "London, that's so cool. So what do you do there?"

Cutting in before something that could not be brought back was said, Touma said, "Ah, she works for the Anglican Church, she goes around collecting relics for the Church and the British Library."

"Wow", Saten exclaimed. "So you're like a treasure hunter, then?"

Kanzaki smiled slightly. "Well, kind of. I just go around to various places and buy artifacts that have special meaning to the Church. I also sell certain artifacts to other agencies.

"Sounds interesting", Misaka nodded. "So if you from the Anglican Church, do you happen to know that nun Index that is always hanging around with him then?"

...

"Not very much", Kanzaki said softly. "I don't know that girl that much at all."

At that, the conversation ceased for a moment.

Eager to dispel the unpleasant atmosphere, Kamijou turned to Kuroko. "So how did you guys get the tickets? It seems like it's mostly university students here."

"Well", Kuroko had a smug expression on her face. "I happened to win a raffle and get 4 tickets."

She swooned slightly, cupping her face with her hands. "A lovely time to frolic around in the water with my beloved Onee-sama has arrived..."

"Ah" Uiharu interrupted, "Don't tell me you used your teleport to cheat, Shirai-san.."

"Eh", looking at the surprised faces of all the people around her. Shirai paled."What, I didn't cheat at anything!"

"I'm sure you didn't, Shirai-san", Uiharu drawled.

"Never mind all the other stuff you use your teleport for, I'm sure you _never_ cheated… at the raffle, right? Like the way you never cheated at anything else.' She gave a winning smile.

"Uiharu" Kuroko's face was flat by this part of Uiharu's speech."You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Shirai-san? What am I doing?' was the innocent reply.

'You..you..YOOOUUUU!", was the reply from the elegant Shirai Kuroko as she pounced on Uiharu.

"Always…always ..making fun of me!"

"Shut up! At least I don't write porn fiction about my roommate!"

"SHUT UP, YOOOOUUUU!"

Kamijou, Misaka, Saten and Kanzaki sweat-dropped, along with everyone else around them, as they watched the two fight.

"Ahh, Misaka-san' Saten said as gently as she possibly could, "when Uiharu was talking about porn.."

"Yes," Misaka said, sparking wildly, 'I'll make sure to have a through talk to Kuroko later." The sparks increased in intensity. ' A very through talk"

Kanzaki looked over at Kamijou. "Your friends are..enthusiatic", she said.

Kamijou sighed. "I guess." He stopped for a second. "Kanzaki, about why you're here.."

She nodded. "It seems to be a trick by Tsuuchimikado. I don't think it's work related."

Touma frowned. 'Why do you say that? Couldn't he have sent you here to fix some incident for him?"

"Even Tsuchimikado would not be so irresponsible as to do that.', she retorted.

They looked at each other for a moment, but only a moment.

Hahahaha!

Kanzaki held up a hand. "All right, well he would. But I doubt he did.

Over at the limo, Tsuchimikado was in tears. "Ahh, Nee-chin has really become such a better person. To put her faith in me like that!

"That would be too easy a trick for him."

Back at the limo, Tsuchimikado was in tears. 'So cold, Nee-chin!

'I think he sent me here to have fun. Honestly."

Touma laughed slightly. "Yeah, maybe he would."

Misaka, who had been chatting with Saten, looked over to the bus stop. "Hey, you guys," she called over to Kamijou and Kanzaki, the buses are here.

'Eh?', the two looked. Over the bus stop, most of the other visitors had gotten tired of Kuroko and Uiharu's variety show, and had gone over to the bus stop when they saw the buses coming.

'Okay", kamijou said as he and Kanzaki moved over. "What about those two?", he pointed at the brawling Uiharu and Kuroko.

Misaka sighed. "I'll get them."

She walked over to the spot where Uiharu and Kuroko were currently trying to pull each other's cheeks off.

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko!"

*Buzzt*

"Now then", Misaka siad as she stood over the twitching Kuroko and snickering Uiharu. "The bus is here, you two, let's go."

"Onee-sama, why did you zap me like that." Kuroko sniffled. "Uiharu was fighting too."

"Do I look like a teacher to you?" Misaka demanded. "Besides, you started it."

'Ah, Onee-sama, I, Kuroko, shall accept your tough love and...", she was cut off by Misaka's sigh.

"Come on already, Saten and those other two are already there."

The bus, one of the Academy City's self-driving buses and one of the latest models as well, was quietly waiting as the passengers boarded.

"Are you sure about Tsuchimikado?",Touma asked Kanzaki as they made their way onto the bus a couple of places ahead of Misaka's group.

"Yes, I'm sure, he wouldn't do such a simple plot if was work related, but I shall keep my eyes open in case there is a magician there."

"Okay", Kamijou accepted. "i guess that's all we can do."

"Speaking of magicians," Kanzaki said as she gave Touma a quizzical look. "Where's that girl?"

"Ah, Index is with Maika today" Touma said.

"Maika?"

"Tsuchimikado's sister," Touma clarified. He looked at Kanzaki. "If I knew you were coming, I would have let her..."

"No" Kanzaki smiled, waving off Touma's concern. "It's alright, it's not like you knew."

Kamijou said nothing as they sat in their seats and the bus started moving.

Back at the limo, Etzali was openly laughing. "Well, your little plan seems to have fallen apart rather quickly. A pity."

Tsuchimikado glared. "Very funny. Remember I'm paying you to help."

Etzali smirked. "Yes, but me no making jokes costs extra."

Grumbling under his breath about money grubbers, Tsuchimikado picked up his cell phone an started dialing.

"What are you up to know?" Etzali yawned. "Ordering a clown to stop by over there? Or perhaps a mime?"

"Naive", Tsuchimikado said with a short laugh. In the background, the sound of ringing could be heard.

"I'm putting Plan B into action, nya"

"Plan B" Etzali looked at him, mouth agape. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Tsuchimikado said, laughing. He stopped talking as the call was connected.

'Hello. I need you to do something for me, nya"

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had some projects to deal with.


End file.
